Too Weird To Live, Too Rare To Die
by CookieCupid
Summary: Many things could be said about her, but only one rumor was true; she was an Inuzuka and going wild was her thing. OC-Insert


**Too Weird To Live, Too Rare To Die**

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, Only Minxy And Ku._

_Warning For Whole Story: No Beta, So Forgive Any Mistakes You See. Sexual Themes. Sarcasm. Cursing. Course Of Incest. _

* * *

Cream lids fluttered open half mass at the sign of first light creeping in through cracked shutters, soon followed by a yawn that peeled out from thin lips. In a swift movement like a kitten, limbs spread out, popping as the owner twisted and stretched stiff appendages. With one final snap and a content sigh, the slim form fell back against the cushion bed in a slight daze while holding a stare down with the spinning blades of a dull fan.

In the moments that ticked by nothing was noticed, as the child grew deeper and deeper into welcoming darkness until a feeling of rough wetness brushes itself against slightly puffy cheeks. Instantly slitted hues had flicked open, narrow as they were shifted to the right, and landed on a chibi face that could only belong to one miniature pooch. The two squared off into a battle of eye lock for what could seem like hours when truly only a few seconds ticked by, before a pink tongue came to lick across the young brunette's already slobbered cheek once again in greeting. A petite scowl was met with a lopsided smile.

With a fluid ease, the sloth figure curled itself underneath crimson sheets in retaliation, only a mop of matted hair was seen poking oh so out from the cover. Again, the warmth and tenderness of the bed was alluring, sucking in the life of the minor who's eyelids were casting down and shutting out the offending daylight that grew brighter with each passing minute. That was, until a pestering tapping was petting against the lax form, and without warning, sheets were thrown up followed by a few thumps and springs crying out at the sudden jerking movements. The picture was one of playfulness; a smirking female pinning down a furry pup in victory.

"Yada, yada. You win this round, Ku." The girl drawled, body going limp as she lay her head against the copper companion's shaggy chest. "Just five more minutes, 'kay? Then we will get food and head out." Only a yip met the small girl's keen hearing just as she began to slip away into a precious heaviness.

"Mix! Get your ass up or go without breakfast!"

"Never mind then... Come on, Ku-Ku. Let's get ready before Oba-san comes in here and flips everything upside down... Again." Another cheery yip answered her, as she rolled off the bed and padded her way into the bathroom to start getting ready for the day.

A somewhat successful shower was done for both her and the bundle of joy who was currently shaking dry on the floor, and so all that was needed was to get ready. Pulling on the necessary undergarments before exiting the steam filled room, the yawning female stopped short when her dilated hues fell on her slim form in the full length mirror that hung on her wall between two bookshelves.

Once before she had seen a fully grown woman standing with full confidence, now though, the image was replace with a twelve year old body. Mid-back length ginger hair was now bronze and chopped into a boyish hairstyle, while round optics are now dark slits like a canine. That wasn't the only changes, oh no. There was also the fact her fair skin had turned a few shades darker into a drooling tan that she had always dreamed to have back in her old life. Next was no more freckles, not a hint of any blemish anywhere on her newly given figure except for the dark red markings decorating her cheeks.

She was happy, overly joyed when she figured as the months after her birth, that she somehow came into a new world. Who else could say they traveled to a new place and time? Then nerves set in, because once it finally sunk in, there were many questions left unanswered that bugged her when ever she got to thinking about them.

Many other things started to come up that took over her hourly panic attacks, because as she lay, eyes that had been only able to pick up blurred shapes when she was just an infant, and followed the spinning shadows that played a soft tune, she came to know the world she had come to be in. It was one she knew all to well, but some how... Every time she would try and collect the information needed whilst in this world she once thought was only a show and book, not a thing came up except a blank canvas. It was the same when she tried to remember who she truly was; name, age before , friends or family. Nothing at all.

Her nimble fingers curled in to form a fist, tightly they clutched in enough to cause knuckles to whiten. A throbbing was starting to claw at the back of her head, as her inner mind began to focus on what had been. The pain was growing, but she was too stubborn to stop preying further in thought. Why? Why couldn't she remember?

_What happened to me?_ Was the main distress clouding the young female's mind. It kept swarming, causing the drumming in her head to increase. _Why...?_ Tap, tap. Tap, tap. Instantly everything seemed to become frozen, the aching as well as the pounding of her heart stopped at the same time. Weary hues drifted down to meet bright blue orbs filled with concern, and only after a few moments went by did the girl's stare softened and a reassuring smile graced her lips.

"There, there. It's all okay now, just a bit of a lag. You know how tired I get, little mister."

Only a bark answered her as she turned her sights back to the mirror, eyes going straight to the chip on her bottom lips that was bleeding slightly. With a sigh, she went to go throw on her normal attire for the day while also dabbing the newly small wound with a tissue.

It wasn't that she hated her new life, not at all. She loved it, dreamt of the very situation she was in now. There was just the fact of knowing, feeling as though there was a gaping hole in her memories when ever she tried to remember certain things. It literally pissed her off.

Pulling on a pair of black shorts that rested mid-thigh, along next with long black knee high stockings, the twelve year old let herself fall back on her bed with exposed arms spread out beside her once done. It was becoming overwhelming as she wondered what today would bring. Something deep within herself was telling her events that had occurred thanks to her present's butting in, was causing riffles in the time stream... But what did she change? That was the problem, her once ready to go attitude when she was still in the academy had slowly dejected as time went by, and she knew her friends and family have noticed. What did they think of her wavering actions? It was all too complicated.

Should she care? Who else cared? _No one did. They don't know what I know._

What did she know? Nothing that was important, just feelings. She barely even remembered how she got to this village in the first place, let alone what will happen later. So why should she care? Surely she would find out since she decided long ago, when it went against her aunt's wishes at the time, to enter into daily teachings. She needed her spunk back, and what better way to start then today? This day would be her new beginning, just as it was when she was blessed to be brought in the first time.

With a determined glint sparking in her sharp orbs, the young, now energized girl, jumped up with a faint smile plastered on her lips. _Time to kick ass and take names! _Were her last thoughts, as she went to finish getting dressed before her cousin ate all the food for the morning. She went to grab her four bracelets her aunt had told her she had seen her clutching for dear life when she had found her barely standing at the front door, and slipped two on each ankle.

"Now where are the bandages...?" At the sudden weight on her right shoulder, she turned to see her favorite little companion clinging to her form like he always did, as he held a white roll of fresh bandages between his teeth.

"That's a good boy!" She cooed, petting the smiling pup's chestnut colored head. Once she took the ball from him, she started on wrapping her body until her whole chest and stomach was covered, then going and slipping on a strapless black top that went over her chest. All she needed now were her sandals, pouch, and headband, then off she could go. That was what she achieved next in a matter of minutes; toe-less shoes strapped tight, more bandages woven around her right thigh along with her weapon's holster. Last but not least, a shining new, blue forehead protector presenting her village's symbol proudly on it as it hung around her neck.

She was just about to head down stairs until a growl caught her attention, making her stop and look down at a glaring pooch who held in his small mouth a greyish material.

"Oops, how could I forget! What would I do without you, Ku!" The girl cheekily laughed, rubbing the back of her neck in quiet shame before going and grabbing the fabric. With a loving smile, she couldn't help but stare at the piece of clothing her older cousin had bought her along with her other younger cousin. They both had received two identical long sleeves jackets; grey, lined with dark brown fur around the hood and sleeves. Of course she loved it, but she didn't want to match her cousin too much, so she decided to crop the jacket to were it fell just below her breast line. When she had done it she felt bad doing so, but once she showed it off, her cousin gushed about it.

Throwing it on and leaving it unzipped, she gave her ninkin a cherish kiss on his pebble size nose, causing the white and hazel pup to howl in respond before letting the husky pup climb its way and rest upon her spiky locks. With one last look at her room, a firm grip on the door knob while the other went to scoop up the last object she needed for her adventure waiting day, a toothy grin played on her smooth features as she turned away and left out the door.

_Her comes trouble, Narutoverse!_


End file.
